


Friendship or more?

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break, Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DomWorth, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell are more then only friends. They are brothers! But is there also more then that?





	Friendship or more?

**Author's Note:**

> This little FF, which will probably have a few more chapters, is for a very good friend of mine who had a few shitty days after her. In this way I wanted to tell her a very happy first mother's day! I hope she likes it and I hope I could bring her a bit of joy with this FF!
> 
> Sorry because of my english. It's not my first language. But I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Wentworth Miller, a man in his fourties and also an actor, had a secret since a very long time. He was better known as Michael Scofield in the biggest TV show Prison Break. He was glad that the producers wanted him for that character because without it he had never met a man who became his best friend in a very short time. Dominic Purcell. They had great chemistry before the camera and also behind. And in that time, was very closed off and never told anyone that he was gay. Only because he was afraid that everything would be change. That no one wanted him for any role anymore and also that he would lose Dominic as friend if he would know it. But then he wanted to put everything on one card and told it his friend. And he was surprised that Dominic didn’t care. “You are still the same Went I know since day one right?” Were his words which one let Wentworth look in surprise and he thought if it was so obvious that he was gay. But Dominic told him that he had only a stupid thought that it could be maybe true. But that this thought was true the older man had never believed that. But nothing has changed between them. It was quite the opposite. Dominic was still his friend and he was always on his side in interviews when they were talking about girls. And Wentworth was kinda glad that Dominic was his friend. He was the only one except from his family who gets to know about his depression and the reason because he was gaining weight. And he was there for him all the time and gave him new strength whenever he needed it. And Dominic was his biggest anchor in his life and he appreciated it all the time that he was there for him and Wentworth doesn’t want to miss him anymore.

And then the time came as everything was over. 4 years of Prison Break went by way too fast. But when the younger man was thinking that the friendship with Dominic was over after that time then he must say that it wasn’t. Maybe they didn’t see each other anymore because his best friend life on the other side of the planet or he was busy with other movies but they had still time to write with each other. And in that time the younger man had that wish why Dominic couldn’t be gay because they had so much in common, what they found out in the time on set from Prison Break. And even if the time was over the friendship between Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell was not.

And Dominic was actually the one who gave Wentworth the advice for the coming out and he was joking that he would kill all the people who doesn’t understand him. And the younger man must admit at this time that he loved that guy. But only like a big brother… at least that was what he tried to tell himself over and over again. His feelings look totally different. But he couldn’t say that. He knew that Dominic was straight and that he was happy with a woman and he has 4 kids.

Wentworth had time to think about himself and everything what he wanted to do in his life. He stayed in touch with Dominic and it seems their friendship grew even more in that time. Until there was a day where Wentworth Miller gets a new offer for a role, which should be another big role and big change for him what he doesn’t knew yet. Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. The whole set was new and it was a lot different. But even if Wentworth was a reserved guy he had some nice chats with the main cast from The Flash. And even if he had only a small recruiting role as a side character he would be show up in some episodes and will be always trying to kick the ass from the character from Grant Gustin. And both had already kinda fun. Until that one day he got asked if he knew someone who was perfect for Mick Rory, the long year partner from Leonard Snart who was more thinking with his muscles and who was also a hothead. Wentworth knew that there has to be chemistry between them both and the first person who came in his mind and who would probably never leave again was Dominic. They both had that vision for a very long while that they will be together on a screen again. And now that finally happened. After all those years. And that let the heart from Wentworth beat even faster.

And it happened. It was a day at the table read from that episode where Mick Rory should show up the first time. He heard that they found someone who was perfect for him but couldn’t hear any names. Would they take Dominic like he suggested or was there someone else? Right in that moment he was checking his phone and e-mails because he hasn’t heard something from his friend since days as he could hear a very familiar voice behind him: “There was an asshole who put my name in a pot for a role he thinks I could play. Even if that guy knew everything I want was surfing for now.” Wentworth must laugh about it. Yeah that was the humor he missed from his friend. “Yeah? Who was that? And come on. Your surfboard doesn’t run away.” He said and turned around and finally could look at him into the eyes again. And he noticed that he still looked good and totally very sexy with the beard he let grew. God… what was he thinking right now? Dominic was his friend and he was still straight. He should stop with all this.

Both men hugged each other and the younger man could hear the voice from his older friend in his ear what let a few goosebumps appear on his skin. “It’s good to see you, Went. How it seems it happened now that we both are back on the screen together!” “I never doubt that.” Then Dominic pushed him away a bit and looked at him a bit more. “You look good.” Wentworth knew the last time they saw each other he had a few kilos more because he was deep in his depression and he compromised it with food. A lot of food. But that was gone now and he already lost a lot of weight. “Well… You know I had help.” He gave him a wink and both started laughing. Yeah. Dominic was always the person he could count on. With everything. But they couldn’t talk a lot but both knew they had a lot time to talk about everything the next days where they will work together and between the takes. Also about Prison Break. And if there could be an option about a new season because both were missing Michael and Lincoln.

“We just need a meeting with Fox.” Wentworth said one evening in the hotel and both were in his room right now. They both had already a few drinks after a long and hard shooting and actually they were tired. But no one really wanted to leave to bed. Or in Dominics case… in his room. “Yeah. We will have it. But shouldn’t we more talk about your love life, bro?” Wentworth looked up from his notes and raised an eyebrow. “What’s with my love life? You know what happened. You know that there isn’t probably anyone who I can’t make happy.” “Maybe you should stop looking for people you need to make happy, Went. But maybe I should keep an eye on some guys for you. You deserve someone better as you actually think.” Now the young man was confused. His friend wanted to check out the guys to see who was the right person for him? His heart started to beat faster and hard against his chest. That was his friend. But he couldn’t tell him what he really wanted. That would destroy everything.

Wentworth got up from the couch and took a deep breath before he wanted to make his way into the bathroom. “You are drunk, man. Maybe you should sleep.” He said before he left in there and tried to think straight. But it wasn’t easy. He was kinda drunk as well. Everything was great the last days and he put his guard down. Or better… with Dominic he never needed his guard. When that guy knew what he was thinking and feeling about him he wouldn’t talk like this. “You are drunk too, Miller.” He whispered to himself in the mirror before he splashed some water into his face for a moment. And after he dried himself again he opened the door to leave the bathroom.

Actually he was thinking that Dominic was already gone. But he wasn’t. He stayed right in front of him and so close right now. Wentworth opened his mouth to say something but right in that moment he could feel the lips from his friend on his own one. He could taste the alcohol on the lips from him and his eyes widened in surprise before he pushed Dominic away from him. “What the hell, man?” He asked and noticed the look on the face from his friend. But then something in his mind changed and it was his turn now and he started to kiss Dominic. And this time that kiss was with a lot more passion as before and that kiss showed what both man actually wanted.

Dominic was the one who pulled back from the kiss but only to take off his shirt and he let it fall down on the ground while the younger man started to admire the body from his friend. That was everything what he needed to see as he could feel how something in his pants happened and everything what he wanted was the older man. And how it seems that was kinda written in his eyes because the older man took his hand and leads him into the bedroom. And he followed him and as the older man let his hands go, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him again and Wentworth was only kissing him back while his hands started to travel over his arms and he could feel the muscles.

In the meantime Dominic travelled with his hand under the shirt from Wentworth and he was touching him stomach and up to his chest, what let him breath faster and as he started to touch his crotch he couldn’t stop a moan which slipped out of his mouth. “Someone likes what I’m doing. God you are so hard.” The younger man bites his lower lips. Shit he couldn’t believe that this is really happening. Doesn’t matter if they both were drunk. “It’s because I want you since so long.” He whispered and can’t believe that this slipped out of his mouth. Dominic must only smile about it and he kissed the neck from him and he whispered in his ear. “I’m here now. Do whatever you ever wanted to do with me…” Wentworth knew that his best friend was only teasing him but he took his shirt off immediately and pushed the older man to the bed before he opened his pants and pushed them down.

Dominic was doing the same while he was watching him and he knew about his insecurity because of his body. “God… did someone already tell you how beautiful and handsome you actually are?” He asked before he also pushed his boxershorts down that he was completely naked now. Then he pulled the younger man, who has already red cheeks because of everything, down to him and kissed him again. Only to slip inside his boxershort to touch his length.

The heart from Wentworth skipped a beat as he could feel the hand there and he started to moan into the kiss and the feeling that he wanted to feel Dominic inside him grew even more. “Take off your boxershorts, Went. We both should be on the same level.” He could hear the words from his friend and before he could do something he noticed how the older man was helping him and they both lay on each other naked now and Wentworth could feel the hard and big manhood from him. He sat up and started to move his hips a bit around the length from Dominic what let both moan a bit.

“It’s that what you want? Teasing?” Dominic asked with a smirk and was teasing too and the only thing what the younger man could do was chuckle a bit. Then he kissed him again for a second before he slipped down from him on the ground and he goes on his knees. Only to lick over the length from his friend a few times and he noticed how good he actually tasted. take the hard manhood from his friend in his mouth and started to bob with his head a few times. While he was enjoying the moans from the older man who started to grab his head. And while he was doing this he made sure to made it as wet as possible.

“Fuck… Went… you have no idea how much I want to fuck you!” He groaned out and his voice sounded a lot like the one from Mick and the younger man must admit that he was turned on from this right now that he lead his hand to his own manhood and started to move his hand a bit there and he also started to moan. “You want to fuck me? Then do it!” He said and his breathing goes heavier while he looked up to Dominic and their eyes met each other. Then he came back up to him and he kissed at first the chest from the older man and licked over the nipple a few times before kissed him again and he sat down on his lap.

His heart started to race because of it what he was planning and he sat up for a moment only to make his fingers wet and put them inside of his after. He moaned because of the feeling and the preparation. Dominic was watching him for a moment. Then he grabbed his friend on the hips and turned him around on the bed that Wentworth was a bit confused. But before he could say something he felt how Dominic opened his legs more before he pushed his length inside of him. Slowly but it was hurting anyway. But Wentworth was enjoying this. A lot. How long does he want this and now it happened and he still can’t believe it. “God… you are so big…” He moaned loud and has his eyes closed while he grabbed the sheets from the bed and let it happen that the older man put everything from his length inside of him and stopped for so long until Wentworth started to get used to it. In the meantime, he kissed his neck and throat and wrapped his hand around his length and moved it that he moaned even louder. But it was also helping to relax.

And as he was ready he started to move his hips a bit. At first in circles and then in the direction from Dominic to show him that he wanted more. He wanted everything. God… he couldn’t even focus anymore because that was kinda the biggest manhood he ever had in his life. “Fuck…” He whispered as Dominic started to move and he started to bump into him. Slowly at first but with each thrust he goes faster and Wentworth was moaning louder.

And after a few moments Dominic started to thrust deep and fast into him and then it happened that he hit his sensitive spot over and over again and the younger man started to moan the name from his friend while he could feel how he was close to his high. And he could hear the moanings from Dominic which turned him on even more and he could feel how he stroke his length faster. And then it happened that he couldn’t hold it back much longer and his back arched a bit from the bed while his orgasm was overwhelming him and he noticed that the same happened from Dominic right after him. And he could feel the warm release inside of him.

Then Dominic collapsed on him and both men were breathing heavy and fast and no one could say something. But while Wentworth was still awake he noticed how Dominic was already sleeping. “Fuck…” He mumbled to himself and rolled his friend on the other side without waking him up. Then he grabbed the blanket, pulled it over them both and was watching the older man for a moment before he also fell asleep.


End file.
